Pocky Is Only The Beginning
by Crusading-Reader
Summary: Something as simple as pocky began something much more. SoRiku


Pocky Is Only The Beginning

Riku sat comfortably on the carpetting floor, controller at hand. Sora seated behind him at the couch, also a controller at hand as they brawled it all out on the simple combat video game. Using one hand and placing his character in defensive, Riku reached for something to his side. Sora blinked as Riku pulled out some sort of stick. Looking like a biscuit stick, most dipped in chocolate. Riku placed the tip in his mouth, letting it linger there as he continued to play.

"What's that Riku?" Sora asked curiously, pausing the game. The silver-haired boy, tilted his head, looking to his younger friend. "It's pocky Sora, have you never had pocky before?" the brunette shoke his head as Riku lightly rolled his eyes. Tilting his head completely back, it laying on the couch just by the boy's legs.

"Try some" he encouraged, Sora leaned down. Nibbling some timidly off the top of the pocky, he sat back as Riku looked ahead. "It's good, what's it made of?" Sora exclaimed, instantly falling inlove with the pocky, or maybe it was because he ate the same stick of pocky that was held in Riku's mouth.

Riku tilt his head fully back once more, "it's mainly just a biscuit stick dipped in chocolate. Nothing special, here" Riku held the box up for Sora to take his own stick of pocky. The brunette shoke his head, "I want that one!" he leaned in once more, taking a less hesitant bite out of the pocky. It had shrunk because Riku ate some of it himself. Their faces just inches apart. Riku smirked as Sora grinned one of his cheek grins while sitting back.

"Don't want the rest?" Riku asked, refering to the very little pocky remaining. Sora faintly giggled and leaned down further to be able to reach it. Gingerly closing his mouth down on the end of pocky, Riku ate more and pulled Sora closer. In a matter of seconds, their lips clashed. Unlike most bestfriends, the two boys didn't act shocked, surprised or even feel akward about this. They both actually seemed to enjoy the simple kiss.

After a minute, it was more than two lips together. Moans, swapping spit and the wrestling of tongues as Sora now found himself on the lap of Riku. Soon, the two came back to their natural senses. At this very moment, their lungs were crying for air and their minds forced them to seperate. A moment a silence before laughter. The two laughed as Sora squirmed. Having turned around and now seat himself comfortably inbetween Riku's legs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day was like any other. Kairi was walking along the beach, she was on her own and off to meet up with Selphie in town for a day of shopping. "Come on, let me have some!" She blinked hearing the familiar voice. Looking in that direction, she saw Riku and Sora sitting by the docks.

Riku laughed, waving a finger. "You have to get it from me" he then took a lick of the ice cream in his hand. Sora pouted childishly, huffing and sitting back down with his arms crossed. Riku was unfazed by this. Kairi giggled and continued to watch, she was going to be early for her meeting with Selphie so a few minutes wouldn't be a big deal.

Sora dramatically sighed, slouching with a scowl. Puffing his cheeks out angerly. Riku once again was unaffected by this as he continued to lick at the ice cream. Kairi tilted her head and blinked as Sora got a devious smirk, his ocean blue eyes glimmering in a mischeivious manner. He leaned closer to Riku's face, this intrigued Kairi.

"Hey Riku" the boy looked over, raising a brow seeing the smirk on Sora's face. He leaned in, pecking the corner of his friend's lips. Kairi was surprised and shocked by this, though she was grateful it was nothing as serious. The silverette teen was stunned, just enough for Sora to snatch the ice cream. Sitting down, he happily began to lick at the ice cream.

Kairi let out her breath in relief, glad it was only to get the ice cream. Any other reason and she would probably would have fainted from shock. Riku weakly scowled for a minute before also smirking. He leaned in closer to Sora. Kairi watched with an intense stare, eyes widening and hand gripping her purse in anticipation. What was the older boy gonna do?

"You have a little ice cream..." he trailed off, his lips pecking the corner of Sora's mouth. He went red for a moment, Riku worked over more. Kairi felt her chest tightening, the wind forcefully leaving her lungs as Riku's lips had locked onto Sora's. The brunette held the ice cream off to the side as he was slowly pushed down to lay on the bench, Riku on top of him.

She knew she had to get out of there, stiffly turning, she started to walk off. She didn't want to see anymore, she was surprised that they would show such public affection. _'Well, the dock was basically empty'_ she thought to herself, walking into the mall and meeting with the bright Selphie. Kairi spoke not a word of the event she had seen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As days turned to week, it was apparent to many. Sora and Riku, though not denying or admitting to any of the rumours that had spreaded amougn their friends, were closer than friends. They didn't care, they didn't hide nor did they fluant the fact. They willingly displayed affection in public, but nothing extreme that others would end up throwing a drink at them. Which has happened in a movie theatre once.

"Pocky?" Sora held the small treat inbetween his lips, gentle as not to break it but firm as not to drop it. Riku smirked, leaning over, gingerly taking the end. He worked his way down before capturing Sora's lips in a teasing kiss, they had to be quick since Kairi was in the room, getting popcorn. Pulling apart quickly as Tidus looked over, he raised a brow at their suspiciously innocent expressions. Plus the small chocolate smear on their lips from the pocky.

He looked back to the movie, "tomorrow's gonna be christmas, any suggestions on what would should do?" Selphie started with a bright smile, looking up from her magazine. "Let's try to not make it anything extreme like last time" Wakka suggested, she smiled sheepishly but nodded in agreement.

"You guys do your Christmas shopping yet?" Kairi asked, referring to Riku and Sora. They were so interested in just eachother and being together that they missed on the annual christmas shopping the group always did together. "Actually, yes" Riku replied as Sora blinked and looked to him. He got a wink from his lover before they looked to the started movie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By Christmas morning, after presents were exchanged and most of the day was spent. Sora and Riku were at Riku's place. In his living room. Sora wearing Riku's gift, which was quite humorous. He was wearing a rather skimpy and very revealing outfit. Riku dressed as Santa himself.

Sora was seated comfortably on Riku's lap, sucking on the peppermint candy cane. It was more like a candy stick, having no curve. Sora, looking to Riku blinked cutely. Riku had started to suck on the other end with a coy glimmer in his eye. Sora blushed as they continued enjoying the candy cane. Gradually, it got smaller and smaller, the distance between the two decreasing by the minute.

Soon, their lips met in a peppermint induced kiss. That moved up to frenching, followed by a full make-out. The next thing the two were doing was going upstairs to the bedroom. Sora and Riku still eating eachother's faces, stripping of their clothes on the way. Riku lightly tossed Sora onto the bed before lunging after him.

Sora layed on his back, prompted on his elbows as his lips met Riku's hungerly. Wandering hands glided over smooth skin. Sora soon seperated his lips from Riku's. Eyes remaining closed as he gave him butterfly kisses, working down his jawline. Stopping to play with his ear for a moment, it sent shivers down Riku's spine.

Riku lightly moaned as Sora nibbled, licked and kissed Riku's ear lobe. Obviously teasing the older teen. Riku swooped down to the exposed sensitive tanned skin at Sora's neck. His lips grazed the skin smoothly, sending a sensational vibe through Sora's spine. Nipping the skin softly before licking the spot soothingly, Sora let out a moan. Riku smirked, sucking on that very spot. Sora bucked his hips lightly in response.

Sora's hand moved down, his fingers tickling the pale skin of Riku's torso. This only aroused the silver-haired boy as he gasped in pleasure before his one hand moved lower down Sora's back. Sora let out a pleasured cry as Riku inserted two fingers, this also resulting in a buck of Sora's hips. Bucking into Riku's groin, causing the excited boy more pleasure

Sora's lowered hand had went down lower, brushing Riku's inner thigh lightly before grasping onto Riku's growing erection. Slowly, he began to pump. Riku then inserted three fingers into Sora's entrance, thrusting them softly and inbeat with Sora's pumping.

After Riku had stretched Sora's entrance, Sora got ready. The brunette got into a more comfortable position that stretched his entrance open more than it already was. Riku positioned his erection but hesitated. "You sure?" Sora nodded, Riku smirked before forcing himself into Sora.

The so said boy let out a shrill cry of pleasure and pain as his back arched, he clawed at Riku's chest. The silver boy started to thrust, slowly at first. Sora slowly started to move with the motion, his hips grinding into Riku's as he moved with his lover. Riku took this to go faster as the movement became harder and faster. Neither held back as Riku's one hand reached to Sora. Can't leave his friend out of the fun. Grasping around his unattended shaft, he started to pump inbeat with his thrusts.

Sora let out a gasp of pleasure "Rikuuuuu~!" he cooed out loudly. It was at these moments that the two were grateful that Riku lived alone. If not, they would be in big trouble. That night went on with various moans, cries and screams that surprisingly none of the neighbours heard. Well, the two teens sure hoped so.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
The next morning wasn't very interesting. Riku did notice Sora's light limp, he was probably sore. Looking at the time, he blinked indifferently when he saw that it was actually noon. Sora's parents had probably already called to wonder when their little boy would be coming home from the night at Riku's. Riku smirked _'I don't think they can call him their little baby boy anymore'_ with that thought, he got out of bed and followed after his younger brunette lover.

"Rikuuuu" the boy whined, looking through the cabinets in Riku's kitchen. "What is it?" he walked into the kitchen, raising a brow at the scavanging Keyblade Master.

"Where is all of your pocky" he whined once more, Riku rolled his eyes but smiled while shaking his head. "It's right here" he opened a cupbaord and took out a box of strawberry pocky, tossing it to the boy. He gingerly opened the box, not hesitating to place it in his mouth. Riku walked over, placing the other end inbetween his lips.

They ate with a similiar smirk, crashing their lips together in a sweet and loving kiss. To think, this all happened because of pocky.

[A/N:Waaaaah! This literally took me a few hours to type. Because I'm still new to writing yaoi but this is my FIRST lemon and it was odd trying to get it right. Plus I kept getting distracted by OTHER fanfics I started reading and my friend and a tv show or two. Anyways, this is my first yaoi lemon. For some reason, I feel kinda like I did something wrong, since I have Religion tomorrow and we were just reading about Adam and Eve last time... oh well. Be nice on me since I haven't written this kind of oneshot before]


End file.
